The present invention relates to a coin bank for storing coins in removable coin holders. More particularly, it relates to a coin bank having removable coin holders which can be quickly and easily aligned with corresponding coin chutes for receiving coins therefrom. The invention provides pleasing visual effects for the operator using light and motion.
Coin banks are commonly known. Some coin banks include sorting devices for sorting and storing coins of various diameters. A user places one or more coins in a hopper or similar coin receiver. A coin separating mechanism separates the coins and dispenses them one at a time into a coin sorting mechanism. The coin sorting mechanism sorts the coins by their diameter. Coins of a particular diameter, and consequently of a particular denomination, are directed to a corresponding coin chute. An appropriately sized sorted coin holder is aligned with the coin chute for receiving the sorted coins.
Conventional sorted coin holders typically hold finite numbers of coins. Once a coin holder is filled to capacity, the coin sorting must be stopped to allow for the removal of the coins, or the excess coins must be redirected elsewhere. It is desirable to prevent the interruption of the sorting operation when one or more of the coin holders are filled to capacity.
Some coin sorting devices have sorted coin holders which can be removed to facilitate the retrieval of coins from the holders. It is desirable to provide coin holders which can be quickly and accurately aligned with corresponding coin chutes for receiving coins during sorting.
Most coin sorting devices utilize movement during the sorting operation. For example, coins are typically moved from the coin receiver to the sorted coin holders. Also, many coin sorting devices utilize parts which move during the sorting operation, such as a moving coin separator. It is desirable to highlight this movement to improve the visual effects of the coin sorter thereby providing a pleasing sorting experience for the operator.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved coin bank which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and meet the above-stated needs while providing better and more advantageous results.
According to the present invention, a new and improved coin bank is provided.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, the coin bank includes a housing and a coin holder removably secured to the housing for holding a predetermined number of coins of a specific maximum diameter. A coin chute accommodating coins of a specific maximum diameter is aligned with the coin holder for conveying coins thereto. The coin chute includes at least one protrusion extending therefrom for abutting the top edge of the coin holder to maintain the alignment. The coin chute further includes an overflow passage defined in a wall of the coin chute for allowing coins in excess of the predetermined number to pass therethrough when the coin holder is filled with the predetermined number of coins.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the coin bank includes a housing, a coin tray selectively mounted to the housing and a coin holder disposed in coin tray. The coin bank also includes a coin chute accommodating coins of a specific diameter and aligned with the coin holder for conveying coins thereto. The coin chute includes at least one protrusion extending therefrom for abutting the top edge of the coin holder to maintain the alignment.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, the coin bank sorts and stores coins of various diameters. The coin bank includes a housing and a sorter supported by the housing for sorting coins of different diameters. The coin bank also includes a sorted coin holder removably secured to the housing and adapted for holding sorted coins of a specific maximum diameter. The sorted coin holder is removably aligned with a coin chute for receiving the sorted coins therefrom. The coin chute includes at least one protrusion for abutting the top edge of the sorted coin holder for maintaining the alignment while coins are conveyed thereto. The protrusion also accommodates the displacement of the sorted coin holder from the alignment for the removal of coins therefrom. The coin chute further includes an overflow passage defined in a wall of the chute for allowing the sorted coins to pass therethrough when the coin holder is full.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the coin bank sorts and stores coins of various sizes and includes a housing having a light transmitting portion for allowing light to pass therethrough. A separator and sorter mechanism is disposed within the housing. Also a light emitting device is disposed within the housing for providing illumination of the separator and sorter mechanism which is visible from outside of the housing.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the coin bank sorts and stores coins of various sizes and includes a housing. A sorter is secured to the housing and includes a plurality of different sized apertures for sorting the associated coins by diameter. The coin bank also includes a separator and an electric motor for moving the separator to convey the associated coins individually to the sorter. A light emitting device is connected to the housing, and a switch activates the electric motor and the light emitting device.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the coin bank includes a housing having a light transmitting portion for allowing light to pass therethrough. The housing also includes a movable top portion. A light emitting device is disposed within the housing for providing illumination which is visible from outside of the housing. A switch is supported by the housing for activating the light emitting device when the top portion is moved.
Other features, benefits and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.